to save a friend
by Sparklemagicshine
Summary: Saki has been constantly saying she isn't a hero and is wishing she could never be a pretty cure for the rest of her life, she gave Mepple to her sister thus abandoning her identity as Cure Black, and Rascal from another world made her a bad end general known as Dark Heart will her friends save her or is she stuck in darkness


To save a friend

Disclaimer I don't own pretty cure I only own my ocs and also this is with the equestria cures

Characters: Equestria: Kaylyn (Glitter Trio), Chili (Glitter Basic), Cilan (Glitter Insect), Serena (Glitter Bolt), Dewdrop (Glitter Quake), Martha (Glitter Jet), Cress (Glitter Freeze), Roxie (Glitter Legend), Malerie (Glitter Toxic), Aurora (Glitter Wave), Saki (Dark Heart/Cure Black), Mai (Cure White), Panory/Pan (Shiny Luminous), Lilly (Sparkling Star), Natalie (Cure Faith), Selena (Soothing Harmony), Miuriah (Cure Bright), Sarah (Cure Windy), Hannah (Cure Symphony), Mariah (Cure Friendship), Dream (Cure Dream), Chili N (Cure Rouge), Pepper (Cure Lemonade), Rathi (Cure Mint), Cress M (Cure Aqua), Cilan A (Milky Rose), Crystal (Cure Peach), Midori (Cure Berry), Inori (Cure Pine), Setsuna (Cure Passion), Mitama (Cure Harmony), Tsubomi (Cure Blossom), Chloe (Cure Marine), Lily (Cure Sunshine), Avinia (Cure Moonlight), Lana (Cure Luminous), Hibiki (Cure Melody), Kanade (Cure Rhythm), Burgundy (Cure Beat), Ako (Cure Muse), Honoka (Cure Tune), Nagisa (Cure Song), Lucky (Cure Happy), Sky (Cure Sunny), Pansy (Cure Peace), Lucy (Cure March), Cheral (Cure Beauty), Izzabelle (Shocking Miracle), Wolferia (Cure Fantasy), Iris (Cure Heart), Rachael (Cure Diamond), Claira (Cure Rosetta), Lauren (Cure Sword), Leia (Cure Ace), Mina (Cure Feeling), Jade (Cure Sound), Ayumi (Cure Echo), Megumi (Cure Lovely), Celene (Cure Princess), Teresa/Tiggy (Cure Honey), Cammantha (Cure Fortune), Emi (Cure Floral), Haruka (Cure Flora), Minami (Cure Mermaid), Kiara (Cure Twinkle), Towa (Cure Scarlet), Alana (Cure Shining), Minori (Lightning Storm), Mirai (Cure Miracle), Riko (Cure Magical), Kotocha (Cure Felice), Lean (Cure Soar), Ichika (Cure Whip), Himari (Cure Custard), Aoi (Cure Gelato), Yukari (Cure Macaron), Akira (Cure Chocolat), Ciel (Cure Parafait), Hana (Cure Yell), Saaya (Cure Ange), Homare (Cure Etoile), Emiru (Cure Ma Cherie), Ruru (Cure Amour), Gemstone (Cure Ruby), Amanda (Cure Garnet), Ceryphi (Cure Topaz), Flora (Cure Emerald), Ocean (Cure Sapphire), Ashlyn (Cure Amethyst), Snowy (Cure Joke), Amira (Cure Earth), Claire (Cure Mars), Joesy (Cure Venus), Sora (Cure Mercury), Emma (Cure Jupiter), Cheryl (Cure Saturn), Reina (Cure Uranus), Shauna (Cure Neptune)

Other World: Emily (Glitter Lucky), Kelsey (Glitter Sunny), Lily K (Glitter Peace), April (Glitter Spring), Chloe A (Glitter Breeze)

* * *

Chapter 1 going dark

Saki and Natalie got home from a fight against the shadows, "we're home," said Saki, the twins went to their room and Saki decided to talk about something to Mepple, "Mepple I don't think I'm a hero," said Saki, "what do you mean," said Mepple, "you're Cure Black of course you are a hero," "I don't agree on that Mepple," said Saki, "why did I become a pretty cure in the first place," "It's because you inherited it from your mom," said Mepple, "but why me instead of my sister or someone else," said Saki, "I don't get it, why did I inherit Cure Black from my mom." "Saki is everything alright," asked the twins' mom, "no everything's not alright," said Saki running out her door leaving her mom and Mepple confused. "I'm never going back," said Saki, "I'm not going to be Cure Black anymore, I'm not going back to them," "so who do we have here," said a familiar voice, "what do want Rascal," said Saki, "I thought you left the shadows," "I'm not the Rascal you know," said Rascal, "I'm a Rascal from a different universe, I was going to see if the glitter force was here but apparently not." Rascal came down to Saki and what they didn't know is that Homare was watching, "what is he doing to Saki," said Homare whispering to herself, "how about this," said Rascal, "why don't you come with me and I make you a bad end general," "sounds fine with me as long as I don't go back to the pretty cure," said Saki, Rascal then put Saki in a dark sphere and took her with him, "oh no I have to tell the others," said Homare as soon as she left and transformed into Cure Etoile. Cure Etoile got to the hideout and told everyone what she saw, "what Saki was taken away and into darkness," said Saaya as Cure Ange, "we shouldn't have left her to go," said Hana as Cure Yell. Meanwhile in the Bad End Kingdom, Saki was getting used to her new look and decided to go by Dark Heart, "do you know how to create baffoons Dark Heart," asked Wolfric, "I do," Dark Heart responded, "I've seen my old enemies do it," "impressive," said Brute, "why don't you show yourself to the glitter force your new enemies," said Brewha, "hmph sure thing," said Dark Heart as she takes the noses they wanted her to take. She finds the glitter force and Candy senses her presence, "girls watch out," yelled Candy as she saw Dark Heart launch an attack at them, "who are you," said Emily, "I'm Dark Heart the new Bad End General," said Dark Heart, "you girls must be the glitter force," "you know what time it is girls," said Emily, "insert glitter charm," said all 5 girls, "all together GLITTER FORCE MAKEOVER," the five girls transformed and Dark Heart gets memories of seeing the Smile Pretty Cure for the first time.

* * *

 _ **Me: I made this because I was bored and decided huh how about I make a story where one of the equestria cures go evil, and pls no hate reviews that I put glitter force in here, glitter force is still pretty cure**_


End file.
